User talk:Explorer 767/2
The previous page has been archived! View it here. --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 19:58, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Deja vu... I feel... as I had already been welcomed before... weird. (P.S. ;) ) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 20:02, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Just in case... The content of the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki has sparked a real intrest in me. Since your going to make a copyrighted book, may I have permission to use content (not from the book, the wiki) to write my own story? I'm just asking because our information both come from the same sources which may conflict with your copyright. I don't know if I'm ever going to actually write a book about the world of the USA, but if maybe someday I will write a book with the same data as yours could permission be granted not to sue me? Because this is a free source! --Icmer In Nyc 21:34, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ---- When I mean that I don't mean by copying your whole story and claim it is one of mine. ---- PLZ Hey Explorer!! can you use my penguin in the Quest For The Golden Waffle? I would love that!!! My character article is here. Spy Guy Pers Spy Guy Pers 16:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) Explorer 767, you rock! Mabel is scary! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he Died for you! :) :) Speak to me! 01:21, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Vids If you wanna put vids on articles go to Youtube. Then go to the video and see where http://youtube.com is? And see the random letters and the words after that(if there are now words that's ok). Copy and paste those two things then put it in between and . Here is a funny example. WATCH IT --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) sPmUYd8LUAw&feature=related Re:Re:Re:Vids i dunno. Ask User:Angela or User:Uberfuzzy --[[User:Happyface414|'Happyface']] [[User talk:Happyface414|'TALK 2 ME!']] 02:47, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Newspaper So, does that mean you want to be a writer? --Ivanovsson 12:19, 27 November 2008 (UTC) No prob It doesn't matter that you're writing a book most of the time. The newspaper only starts producing once we stop hiring, and that means when every job has some people. --Ivanovsson 12:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! The United States of Antarctica sure gave me an inspiration. I'm gonna make Penguina (the state of USA where Club Penguin is). --Ivanovsson 16:39, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Writer? Hmmm... is there any open positions for the news? I would love to join! P.S., Happy Thanksgiving! User:Icmer In Nyc This is not the Un-Club Penguin Wiki!! See the main page and read the articles Skippy903 typed off. User:Icmer In Nyc Storm Megaworm Most definately, but on two conditions. 1. If you let me write the Storm Megaworm Article, so it shall be. 2. You base the Storm Megaworm off of my article, however zany it may be. I'll research it too, for fun. By agreeing, you've got yourself a great parody (you have good ideas!). I'll write the aricle write after I save the button. It's a deal, TurtleShroom StormWorm Image Since I'm at my hour away grandparent's house, and my sister is currently occupying their only computer, I'm going to draw the StormWorm old-school. That's right! You will see the StormWorm on good old-fashioned real paper. It's a lost art! Coming soon to a Wiki near you. Be sure to prevent the others from making a StormWorm image until then. From my BlackBerry Phone, TurtleShroom! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! What are we writing about? We are writing about special events in Club Penguin and important things on this wiki. We could always have a For the first issue, I think we should introduce the members of the newspaper group. Every ten issues, we could announce an art contest with results two issues later. Whenever someone is hired, it is advised that they are announced in the next issue. Ideally, there would also be a page with a few tips and secrets in Club Penguin. There could also be a fun page with poetry, jokes and riddles. At the end there should be an ad on how to join the newspaper group. This most likely won't all be going in the newspaper at the start, but we'll get there. --Ivanovsson 22:33, 27 November 2008 (UTC) StormWorm It's ready! Use it at whim!! TurtleShroom Should we? I don't know if this is that much of a big deal anymore but I want to get this out of my head. Penguin Fighter. I can't really take this anymore. I want to get it out of my head once and for all. We should create a category that called "Adult Material" so that young kids don't look at this stuff. Deleting some articles causes edit wars. If we organize everything correctly everything could go smooth. Wikipedia created the "Simple Wikipedia" for younger parties of viewers. Should we do it? I'm also modifying the Penguin Man movies too. --User:Icmer In Nyc LQA? I don't think we need that template on those articles. --User:Icmer In Nyc Mabel I don't think Mabel is that bad. I've seen G movies that contain more material then that. --User:Icmer In Nyc Color Code Wait, I need to find the code on the color wheel. --User:Icmer In Nyc --------------------------- I got it! --------------------------- By the way, this article seems like spam. We should make it an extension of the users page. Not fictional! They are really working on it! It's a project, not a fanon of anything. --User:Icmer In Nyc --------------------------- Oops, maybe not. Template I think so. Make it have something saying "This user helped create the Quest For The Golden Waffle story!" --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:20, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Wiki Change Ok I'm thinking for the wiki's change. We should have a Logo Contest and maybe a more colorful main page. I'll change the welcome template up. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Template How do you like the new design? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Yo..Logo hey. Make a new logo canidate for Project:NEW LOGO CONTEST!--Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Logo Make it something orginal. Not the current one with some pictures added around. Look at some other wiki's logos for suggestions. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:04, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Map Sure, I can correct that. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 15:51, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Main Page and Welcome template. Actually I think the main page should have color. Put it up again. The welcome template....NO --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 15:52, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Permission Can I use Mabel and the Golden waffle in My logo? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) USA map What's the big difference between my map and your map? Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 18:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) My logo My logo is actually an optical illusion! if you stare at the center you can see the red text move! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Top agents You read the CPW? Why don't you edit? Oh well. Anyways making an Order of the Pancake is ok. All evil guys here. But who can stop them? There has to be a rival of the Order of the Pancake. What about Order of the Waffle? Order of the Waffle are the good guys. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:Re:Top agents I like your idea. So who is the good guys? the Order of the Pancake? Or the Str00del force? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:41, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Ok! Let's get to it! Ok lets work on the project:Order of the Pancake right away! Then once the Golden Waffle is done we'll make the next book! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) PS:Can I be an author of Order of the Pancake. Then we can make a series! --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:46, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Book I'm thinking of making a book. What do you think it should be about? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 18:55, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Link Can you please help me with the Link page? I think it has potential to become one of the biggest pages on this Wiki! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk to me! I dare you!) 19:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) RE: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: Re: G Rating Skippy won't be happy, but I don't care. Following the COC is more important than that. User:Icmer In Nyc r u a sysop? --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 19:23, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I am watching Barnyard (TV Show) --`[[User:Sk8rbluscat|Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 19:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re;order of the Pancake Template Yah sure! Hey you wanna meet on CP? Snow Forts Dock? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:25, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Cool! I am a dork ROFL! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'''Sk8rbluscat]] TALK 2 ME! 19:27, 29 November 2008 (UTC) I'm at Snow forts Dock. You coming? --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 19:31, 29 November 2008 (UTC) sNOW FORTS DOCK MAN. Me, icmer, skrbluscat and pingu peng are there. --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 20:02, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Re: Out of Wack Formatting You can't possibly put that in a book. Chapter books don't contain color. And it contains Wikia copyrighted material. Ask Wikia for using their contnt in your book --User:Icmer In Nyc